A Life Waiting
by remuslupin31060
Summary: WARNING: THE ANGLES TAKE MANHATTAN SPOILERS! This is a story that I couldn't help writing about what Amy and Rory do after they leave the Doctor at the end of The Angels Take Manhattan, and how their lives proceed from there. Finished for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Amy stumbled and fell upon the cold earth. She had looked at the Doctor, had given him one last goodbye before the weeping angel had taken her back. She stood back up, dizzy for a moment, and looked around her. She was still in the graveyard, and she knew it was an earlier version, but… how much earlier? And where was Rory? He had to be here. She had had so much faith that she would be sent to him. She didn't see anyone around her.

As the full realization of what was happening to her dawned on her, she started to panic. No Rory… There was no Rory… What would she do without him? Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she looked frantically around her. How far apart in time were they? No matter how long it was, she would sit right here and wait.

Propped against a gravestone, near hysterics, Amy sat and thought. Rory had done so much for her. He had waited two thousand years; he had died multiple times; merely hours ago he had jumped off of a _building_ to get her out of danger. Most of all, he had accepted that she wanted to travel the universe with the Doctor. Now it was finally time to repay him.

Before long she had fallen asleep. They crying had tired her out, not to mention all of the thinking and worrying she had been doing. Amy only got a few minutes of sleep, however, when there was a flash of light, accompanied by a crack, and Rory appeared, gasping as he nearly tripped. Amy woke immediately and her eyes opened wide. Rory ran to kneel next to her. She was crying, and he held her close, only somewhat knowing what was going on.

"They sent you back," she said, and Rory had to make an effort to distinguish what she was saying.

The angel had sent him back in time, of that he was certain, but Amy… Amy shouldn't be here. The Tardis wasn't anywhere that he could see. She couldn't possibly be here, then. Not unless…

"No." He breathed the word slowly as she explained, all the while crying, what had happened. She had followed him, had let the angel send her back in time, and the Doctor had begged her not to. He had broken down and begged her not to go. Yet she had. Amy had left her Raggedy Man and everything else she was familiar with to be with him.

"I had to let it, Rory, I couldn't be without you. I couldn't have gone back without you."

"It's okay," Rory said, still holding onto her. "It'll be fine."

I reality, he had no clue what they'd do next. They had no money, no job, no family or friends, not even a house to live in. They had each other, and that was it. Yet somehow, in this unfamiliar city, that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

They had slept in the graveyard that night for lack of anywhere better. It was agreed that in the morning they would look around the city. Rory had some money in his wallet, but nothing much. They straightened up, doing what they could for their aching backs, and started off towards the center of the city. People kept giving them odd looks, and they didn't realize why until they passed a women's clothing shop. Amy wasn't wearing the clothing of the time period. They'd have to buy her a dress at some point soon; she wouldn't be in love with the idea. His clothes were fine for the time being, or at least until they had the money to buy something more fitting.

They knew their history. If they were in the era they thought they were, women normally didn't have many jobs. Men were not typically nurses, either. They would have to figure something out if they were to live here.


	3. Chapter 3

It had worked out, in a few years. They had gotten lucky; or was it determination, maybe that played a bigger part? They knew what they wanted, both of them, and they had worked through the struggle.

They'd had to live wherever they could, in the beginning. Rory had taken a job at a shop, and had soon taken ownership of it. Amy was lucky enough to get a job as a receptionist, though she'd gone to work with Rory when the hat shop had become his.

Amy had never fully accepted that women didn't have equal rights, which Rory viewed as a good thing. However, she had trained herself not to talk back to anyone but, of course, Rory.

Most of all, they were happy. A new life had been established; they had a home, jobs, and many good friends. River had recently sent Amy her book, and Amy was working on getting it published. They had so much, and they were thankful for what the Doctor had given them.


End file.
